I wish I Was Her
by xxlaughingforeverxx
Summary: This is a sonfic about P.C Sally Armstrong and someone who im not going to name LOLx
1. Dreaming

I wish I was her is by Amy Pearson

Dreaming

Sally walked into work that day dreaming of him….

The person who gets justice whatever it takes, who looks after her and who helped her keep her job when she had that drink driving accident...

She looked into his office as she passed and saw him hugging Sarah, his girlfriend.

She felt angry, sad and jealous all at once. She also felt a surge of love for him. Something she had felt since she met him.

_**I wish that my touch **_

_**Made**__** you smile just like that**_

_**And I wish that I had you**_

_**The way that she has**_

_**Oh I wish I was her and you were mine…**_

Sally sat with Emma in the canteen later that day. She was dreaming again but this time it was of how she could break him and her up. "No" she thought, "that would be wrong"

Seeing the expression on Sally's face, Emma asked what was wrong. "Nothing" Sally replied.

"Sierra Oscar one unit please attend to an assault on the Jasmine Allen Estate immediately"

Despit Emma's protests, Sally said that they would deal with it., thinking she could get away from Emmas questioning.

She was wrong. Emma kept asking and asking so Sally finally said "okay Ill tell you after we finish work I promise" "okay", Emma agreed.


	2. Confession

Confession

So after work that day, Emma and Sally went to the park and sat under a large Oak Tree and Emma asked again, "So what _was_ wrong with you today?"

"Okay, you promise to keep everything I tell you a secret?" Sally asked.

"I promise, cross my heart and hope not to die" Emma said

"Well, he's saved my life AND my job, he looks after me, He is tough but caring and I KNOW he is taken. It kills me, Em, every time I see him with her I fell angry, hurt and jealous. It kills me because I love him so much but I'm not allowed to" Sally said, trying not to cry.

"So who is this mystery man then?" Emma asked when Sally was finished.

"I can't tell you" Sally whispered.

"I think you should tell him how you feel, Sal"

"I can't do that, I'll lose my job!" Sally said now crying openly.

Sally gasped suddenly and Emma followed her gaze to Leon, Callum, Smithy and Will.

"you're right, they are all taken" she said, but Sally didn't hear.

I think somebodys tryin to talk to me

But I cant hear what theyre sayin

All I can do is stare at you

I dunno why Im even stayin

Never thought Id cry to see you happy

Just the thought

That your happiness

Was right here with me


	3. Day Off

Day off

Today was Sally's day off. "And his" she thought. She pushed him from her mind. Today was a day for relaxation not worrying and sadness.

So Sally went shopping. She went to all the shops in her area but all she wanted was him. "God I cant stop thinking about him, even when I am shopping" she thought to herself.

Sally decided she needed a hot chocolate, so she walked to the shop. But as she was walking past, she saw him and Sarah in there. He saw her and waved, Sally faked a smile and waved back, but instead of getting her hot chocolate, she walked to the park and burst into tears. She cried and cried, for what seemed like hours, until she finally went home. When she got home, she watched T.V, had a shower, then went to bed.

I wish that my touch made you smile just like that

Made you smile like that….

I wish that I had you the way that she has

The way that she has baby

Oh I wish I was her and you were mine…

OH I wish that was me….


	4. Decision

Decision

When Sally woke up the next morning, she decided that what Emma had said was true. She should tell him how she feels.

She got up, showered and had breakfast, then went into work. When she saw him she smiled nervously at him, with thought of what she was gong to do in her mind.

"Come on Sal, I'm not that scary!" He laughed, "And hurry up, you're with me today"

"Okay serge", Sally said quietly.

"So," he said when they got into his office, "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Actually, yes serge" Sally said with as much confidence as she could gather.

"Okay spill"

"Well, you see…. I ah I dunno"

"Spit it out Sally!!"

"I love you" she finally said.

"What?!?" he said

"I love you" she repeated

"I-I love you too Sally:" Now Sally was confused.

"But you have a girlfriend!" She said

"Not any more, I dumped her yesterday after I saw you."

He walked over to her and gave her a big bear hug, the one she had wanted for so long.

"Wanna go for a drink after work?" he asked her.

"For sure" she replied.

Now Sally didn't have to cry at night, or dream about him, because she had him. She had Callum Stone.


End file.
